


We Shouldn't Be Texting, But We Are Anyway

by Cautiously_Dauntless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleep, Texting, WTF, Writer's Block, i wrote this instead of writing other works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautiously_Dauntless/pseuds/Cautiously_Dauntless
Summary: Just another Karasuno chatfic, after nishinoya was kicked out of the other one>:)but anyway here you go lol





	1. 3:01

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Nishinoya = Shimizu_fanatic  
> Asahi = Aceahi  
> Daichi = #1dad  
> Sugawara = 2SugarWarrior2  
> Tanaka = T4N4K4..R3X..5P1K3 (tanaka..rex..spike)  
> Kageyama = Kageyama Tobio  
> Hinata = Shoyowhosboss  
> Ennoshita = Chibikara  
> Kiyoko = KarasuNoKokoro  
> Yachi = Angel_amongst_crows  
> Tsukkishima = Crow.of.the.Moon  
> Yamaguchi = Tadashi  
> Kinoshita = pickled.ginger.san  
> Narita = Sodiumrita  
> Ukai = Keishin Ukai  
> Oikawa = Iwa_chan_is_my_mom  
> Iwaizumi = :I:w:a:i:z:u:m:i:  
> Kuroo = CaptainTallCat169  
> Kenma = Neko-setter  
> Bokuto = OwlSpiker  
> Akaashi = Acaughtchu

_03:01_

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _is now online_

 **_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _added_ **_Aceahi, #1dad, 2SugarWarrior2, T4N4K4.R3X.5P1K3, Kageyama Tobio, Shoyowhosboss, Chibikara, KarasuNoKokoro, Angel_amongst_crows, Crow.of.the.Moon, Tadashi, pickled.ginger.san, Sodiumrita,_ ** _and_ **_Keishin Ukai_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic:** hi ppl

 **Shimizu_fanatic:** how are you

 

 **#1dad:** I thought I told you not to make another chat

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic:** but you removed me and tanaka what else was I supposed to do

 

 **Sodiumrita** : not get removed

 **Sodiumrita** : duh

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : u guys never told me why you removed me tho

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : i cant not get removed if i dont know why i was removed

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : duh

 

 **#1dad** : you could have asked me

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : oh

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : can u add me back into the other chat please

 

 **#1dad** : you were removed because you spammed

 **#1dad** : so no, I will not add you back into the other chat

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : fine, when winter comes ill freeze because no one will ever tell me if practice is cancelled

 

 **Sodiumrita** : no you wont if you bring an extra coat and then realize that practice is cancelled and then go home

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : have you ever realized that i dont own coats

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : im as fast as lightning

 

 **#1dad** : oh no not again

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : and as boss and awesome as ROLLLLLLLLING THUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNDEEEEEEEERRRRR

 

 **Sodiumrita** : this is why Daichi removed you

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : what is my rolling thunder too awesome for you guys

 

 **#1dad** : can we not do this now we did this yesterday

 

 **2SugarWarrior2** : why are you all even awake y’all should be sleeping

 

 **#1dad** : I was studying for tomorrow's test and checked my phone before I went to bed

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : I am always awake

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : because i am always thinking about volleyball

 

 **Sodiumrita** : i woke up in the middle of the night for some reason idk

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : and Kiyoko-san

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : <3<3<3<3<3

 

 **#1dad** : you are true to your name

 

 **2SugarWarrior2** : do you need me to send y’all a website about why you shouldn’t stay up late? It’s bad for your health you know, you won’t perform as well in volleyball and won’t perform as well academically if you don’t sleep

 

 **#1dad** : ok, i know Suga

 **#1dad** : Nishinoya, Narita, go to bed now

 

 **Sodiumrita** : ok

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : no

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : ok fine

 

 **2SugarWarrior2** : practice is in literally 3 hours get some sleep

 

 **#1dad** : im skipping morning practice today

 

 **2SugarWarrior2** : yes daichi you need sleep you look tired af

 

 **#1dad** : will do :)

 **#1dad** : sweet dreams Suga

 

 **2SugarWarrior2** : you too daichi

 

 **Sodiumrita** : goodnight

 

 **Shimizu_fanatic** : bye

 


	2. 3:48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nishinoya why

_ 3:48 _

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_#1dad’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Diarrhea_ **

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_2SugarWarrior2’s_ ** _ username to _ **_SuckyWarrior2_ **

  
  
  


**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ is now offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor daichi


	3. 4:26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please nishinoya stop being a troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put in notes for a chatfic. like what do you even put? 'hi guys, I'm struggling with my other pic so I came here?' das laaaaaame, but its' not like i have anything else to say... moving on...

**_Diarrhea_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Diarrhea:** NISHINOYA I WILL KILL YOU

**Diarrhea:** CHANGE OUR NAMES BACK NOW GODDAMMIT

**Diarrhea** : NISHINOYA LISTEN TO ME 

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Shimizu_fanatic** : … 

**Shimizu_fanatic** : no.

  
  


**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Aceahi’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Assahi_ **

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_T4N4K4.R3X.5P1K3’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Tanakrap_ **

 

**Diarrhea** : STOP

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Kageyama’s_ ** _ username to  _ **_Kags_ **

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Kags’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Kagecrap_ **

 

**Diarrhea** : Am I going to have to remove you

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Shoyowhosboss’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat_ **

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Chibikara’s_ ** _ username to  _ **_Endyourshitta_ **

 

**Shimizu_fanatic** : it doesn’t matter anyway ill make another chat

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Endyourshitta’s_ ** _ username to _ **_EhNotSexyShitta_ **

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_EhNoSexyShitta’s_ ** _ username to _ **_EhNo.6yShitta_ **

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_KarasuNoKokoro’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Meant.4.Nishinoya.no.4.Yuu_ **

 

**Diarrhea** : NO

**Diarrhea** : STOP THIS NISHINOYA

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Angel_amongst_crows’s_ ** _ username to _ **_KarasuNoTenshi_ **

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Crow.of.the.Moon’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Salty.Salt_ **

 

**Diarrhea** : You are making me very angry

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Tadashi’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Yams_ **

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed _ **_Yams’s_ ** _ username to _ **_freckles.not.acne_ **

 

**Diarrhea** : if you don’t stop changing everyone’s usernames you will not be coming to practice today

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ added _ **_OwlSpiker, Icaughtchu, CaptainTallCat169, Neko-setter, Iwa_chan_is_my_mom,_ ** _ and  _ **_:I:w:a:i:z:u:m:i:_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**Diarrhea:** why are oikawa, iwaizumi, kuroo, kenma, bokuto and akaashi doing here

**Diarrhea** : they don’t even belong to our school

**Diarrhea** : wait hold up

**Diarrhea** : why are you even up at 4:00 in the morning?!

**Diarrhea** : hello?

**Diarrhea** : fine 

**Diarrhea** : be that way

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi in his head:  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> o fuq


	4. 6:23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chatfic right before and after the election, so that's why hillary is here
> 
> This does not reflect my political standpoint in any way, this is just what I've been hearing everywhere on social media and stuff

_ 6:23 _

 

**CaptainTallCat169** : tf is this

**CaptainTallCat169** : y am in in karasuno’s chat smh

 

**Diarrhea** : ask nishinoya

 

**CaptainTallCat169** : and who are you

 

**OwlSpiker** : HEYHeyHeY

 

**Diarrhea** : as one may guess i am sawamura daichi

 

**CaptainTallCat169** : tf y is bokuto here

 

**pickled.ginger.san** : yo how r u gaiz up so early i legiterally just woke up

 

**CaptainTallCat169** : nishinoya did this?

 

**OwlSpiker** : HEayahEayHaeyaheya

 

**Shimizu_fanatic** : i stole nishinoya’s phone lol

 

**pickled.ginger.san** : wait then who r u 

 

**Shimizu_fanatic** : haha you shall never know

 

**CaptainTallCat169** : wait what

 

**OwlSpiker** : wut

 

**Diarrhea** : TANAKA!

 

**Tanakrap** : hi

**Tanakrap** : who’s Diarrhea?

 

**Shimizu_fanatic** : thats Daichi

 

**_Salty.salt_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Tanakrap** : oh

**Tanakrap** : wait wtf happened to my name

 

**pickled.ginger.san** : what happened to everyones names is the real question

 

**Shimizu_fanatic** : i changed them all lololol

**Shimizu_fanatic** : exept yours (kinoshita), mine, Yacchi’s, and Ukai’s

 

**Tanakrap** : NO MY NAME THO

**Tanakrap** : IT WAS SUCH A BADASS NAME THOUGH

 

**Salty.salt** : anyone who names themselves a Tyrannosaurus Rex is someone I consider childish.

 

**Tanakrap** : SHUT THE FUCK UP 

**Tanakrap** : I THINK UR TSUKISHIMA

 

**Salty.salt** : I don’t really mind this name actually

 

**Tanakrap** : wait y r bokuto and kuroo here

**Tanakrap** : im so confused

 

**CaptainTallCat169** : arent we akl

**CaptainTallCat169** : *all

 

**freckles.not.acne** : Good morning Tsukki!

 

**_Owlspiker_ ** _ left the chat _

 

**CaptainTallCat169** : there goes our emo child

 

**Shimizu_fanatic changed CaptainTallCat169’s username to IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson**

 

**_Salty.salt_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**freckles.not.acne:** Wait Tsukki don’t leave

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ added  _ **_OwlSpiker_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**_Shimizu_fanatic_ ** _ changed  _ **_OwlSpiker’s_ ** _ username to  _ **_EmoOwlSpiker_ **

 

 ** _Diarrhea_** _changed_ ** _Shimizu_fanatic’s_** _username_ _to_ ** _TH3_L14R_0F_4LL_L14R5_**

 

**_Diarrhea_ ** _ changed _ **_TH3_L14R_0F_4LL_L14R5’s_ ** _ username to _ **_Hillary_Clinton_201666_ **

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666** : wait u r actually following the american election

 

**Diarrhea** : Dont change the subject you people

**Diarrhea:** CHANGE OUR NAMES BACK NISHINOYA

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666** : but i dont know who was who before tho

 

**_Salty.salt_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Salty.salt** : There’s something called scrolling up which might be hard for a simpleton like you

**Salty.salt** : stealing Nishinoya’s phone in order to hide your identity, how lame

 

**freckles.not.acne** : nice Tsukki

 

**Salty.salt** : stop complimenting me so much Yamaguchi it’s sickening

 

**freckles.not.acne** : Sorry Tsukki

 

**Tanakrap** : oh shit i go away for less than a minute and i miss like 3 billion years of talking 

 

**Diarrhea** : language

 

**Tanakrap** : i feel so terribly sorry father, i beg you to forgive me

**Tanakrap** : how much longer do i have to call you father in this formal language

 

**Diarrhea** : *reminder = you still have a month left, and don't forget about calling Suga mother too

<accept reminder>

<deny reminder>

**Diarrhea** : and if you complain about that one more time you’re going to have to start referring to yourself in third person

 

**Tanakrap** : Yes father, i won’t do it again

 

**Diarrhea** : glad to hear it.

**Diarrhea** : *pats tanaka on the back

 

**Tanakrap** : im not sure if i should be happy or pissed

**Tanakrap** : like daichi is praising (?) Me

**Tanakrap** : but im still touching diarrhea

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : lmao

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666** : did you mean lmeow

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : no vut ok

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : *but

 

**Tanakrap** : lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf nishinoya


	5. 6:50 - 17:47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just put them all in the same chapter because I was too lazy to separate them.

_ 6:50 _

 

**_Tanakrap_ ** _ went offline _

 

 

* * *

 

_ 6:53 _

 

**_Salty.salt_ ** _ went offline _

**_Hillary_Clinton_201666_ ** _ went offline _   
  


* * *

 

_ 15:24 _

 

**You may not change a user’s username when they are offline**

 

**You may not change a user’s username until two weeks have passed since their name was last changed outside of the ten-second limit**

 

**Diarrhea:** fuck

 

**_Diarrhea_ ** _ is now offline _

 

* * *

 

_ 17:13 _

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : *reminder = we will  _ not _ be having a meeting today due to gymnasium maintenance

<accept reminder>

<deny reminder>

**SuckyWarrior2** : Even though I told you all several times this morning

**SuckyWarrior2:** wait what happened to my name

**SuckyWarrior2** : and every1’s names 2

 

* * *

_ 17:15 _

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : Nishinoya plz

**SuckyWarrior2** : ok who has nishinoya’s phone

**Suckywarrior2** : I want a confession by tomorrow at midnight, otherwise banned from practice for two weeks

 

* * *

_ 17:35 _

 

**Sodiumrita** : but that won't work because if you still don’t know who it is you can’t ban them from practice   
  


 

* * *

_ 17:47 _

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : oh crap your right

 

**_Salty.salt_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Salty.salt** : *you’re

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : shut up

 

**_Salty.salt_ ** _ is now offline _


	6. 19:04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAGEHINA AT ITS FINEST
> 
> ok im so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf am i doing with life

_ 19:04 _

 

**_Krabbyomma_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Krabbyomama** : where is everyone

**Krabbyomama** : im at the school someone help

**Krabbyomama** : not even my boyfriend is here wtf

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : SO THATS WHERE YOU ARE

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : wait a minute 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** :  _ why did you tell the whole team we’re dating?! _

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : _ You’re the one who wanted to keep it a secret! _

 

**_Tanakrap_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Krabbyomama:** I just said I had a boyfried! I never said it was you, but the whole team knows anyway now so fuck it

 

**_Diarrhea_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Tanakrap** : oh i disnt kno u guys r dating

 

**Diarrhea** : language kageyama

 

**Suckywarrior2** : am i the only person who was expecting this to happen

 

**Tanakrap** : *didn’t 

**Tanakrap** : very much so, mother

 

**Meant.4.Nishinoya.not.4.Yuu** : what a pleasant surprise, now the crows have five couples

 

**Tanakrap** : KIYOKO-SAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!

**Tanakrap** : @.@ luv u

 

**Meant.4.Nishinoya.not.4.Yuu** : sorry Tanaka, I have a girlfriend

**Meant.4.Nishinoya.not.4.Yuu** : im not meant for nishinoya either, despite this name

**Meant.4.Nishinoya.not.4.Yuu** : sry nishinoya

 

**_Assahi_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : wait ur not straight

 

**Krabbyomama** : five couples?!

**Krabbyomama** :  <mind-blown.png>

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat:** forgot the word for it

 

**Meant.4.Nishinoya.not.4.Yuu** : it’s called being lesbian, and yes I am a lesbian

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : FIVE GOLDEN RINGS

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : yeah, daichi and I are dating also

 

**Meant.4.Nishinoya.not.4.Yuu** : yes, Yacchi and I are dating

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : FOUR CALLING CROWS

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666** : Actually asahi and I are dating, if you’re talking about it.

**Hillary_Clinton_201666** : ayyyyyy

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : Kuroo-san please its not even november yet

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : wait asanoya is canon

 

**_Tanakrap_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : I knew that, actually.

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : idc

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : THREE FRENCH CROWS

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : TWO TURTLE-CROWS

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666** : *facepalms

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : AND A BLACK CROW IN A VBALL NET

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : but if you do the math that means that if there’s five couples out of 16 people including the coaches and managers,  ten out of sixteen people are dating someone else on the team

 

**Sodiumrita** : so over half the team is dating someone else on the team

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : oh shit

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : < mind-blown.png>

 

**Krabbyomma** : don’t steal my image AND my food dammit

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : hey i don’t steal ur food!

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : please save the lover’s quarrels for another time plz

 

**Krabbyomma** : <attachment.png>

**Krabbyomma** : <attachment2.png>

**Krabbyomma** : THIS WAS MY FRIDGE BEFORE AND AFTER YOU CAME OVER HINATA BOKEEEEEEEEE

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : wow thats a lot of food Hinata, especially because ur a shorty

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : Shut up i know i eat a lot

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : Kags please help me with my username

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : please ill change ur name 2

 

**Krabbyomama** : the server won't let us

 

**You cannot change a user’s username until two weeks have passed since their name was last changed outside the ten second limit**

 

**Krabbyomma:** see I told you

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : Im doomed

 

**Krabbyomama** : Im more doomed, im still over here at the school

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat:** ugh

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : just take the bus home

 

**Krabbyomama** : fuck no, i have no money

 

**CaptainTallCat169** : lol

 

**Sodiumrita** : why would you never have money with you 

**Sodiumrita** : how did you get to the school

 

**Krabbyomma** :  my dad gave me a lift, but hes not answering his phone

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : what abotu ur mom

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : what are we going to do with this child daichi

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : Fine, ok, ill bring some money and then meet you on the curb beside the school

 

**Krabbyomama** : thank you

**Krabbyomama** : <praying emojis>

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : ill b there soon wait 4 me

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : boi

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : BOI

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : dont even tri with emojis

 

**_SuckyWarrior2_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : oh

 

**_Diarrhea_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**_IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson_ ** _ is now offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha kags lmao


	7. 22:34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is the only straight dude here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry

_22:34_

 

 **_Diarrhea_ ** _is now online_

 

 **Diarrhea** : suga, i’m afraid it’s too late

 **Diarrhea** : our children are already so old but still so immensely immature

 **Diarrhea** : this is shameful

 

 **_SuckyWarrior2_ ** _is now online_

 

 **_IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson_ ** _is now online_

 

 **SuckyWarrior2** : We feel such pain daichi, imagine what it will be like when they go out into the world

 **SuckyWarrior2** : our eldest son asahi is such a negative goatee, he won’t be able to look after all out for the other children when we’re gone

 **SuckyWarrior2** : over half of our children are dating eachother what incestuous children we have

 

 **Hillary_Clinton_201666** : ASAHI STILL HAS ME

 

 **_Tanakrap_ ** _is now online_

 

 **Salty.salt** : since when was i your child?

 **Salty.salt** : since when did you have a problem with me dating yamaguchi

 

 **freckles.not.acne** : Tsukki is a great boyfriend! Please don’t make us break up <crying emojis>

 

 **SuckyWarrior2** : I wont, calm down

 

 **IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : FFIIIIIIIVE GOOOLDEEEN RRRRIIIINGS

 

 **Diarrhea** : wait nishinoya did you get ur phone back forgot to ask earlier

 

 **Tanakrap** : and there’s our five couples

 

 **Hillary_Clinton_201666** : no one actually stole my phone in the first place i lied lollolol

 

 **Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : at least iwa-chan doesn’t belittle me like this

 **Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : you are all such horrible parents

 

 **:I:w:a:i:z:u:m:i:** : you are always such a five year old child that I never have to change the way i act around you

 

 **Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : *is offended

 

 **:I:w:a:i:z:u:m:i:** : *headbutts oikawa

 

 **Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : *is nosebleeding

 **Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : you all have to pray for my health people

 

**_EmoOwlSpiker_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666** : i refuse bc i can

 

**EmoOwlSpiker** : tf am i even still doing here

**EmoOwlSpiker** : since when were those two aoba johsai ppl here

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : i hereby give you permission to leave the chat

 

**Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : Ok

 

**:I:w:a:i:z:u:m:i:** : thank you

 

**EmoOwlSpiker** : will do sir

**EmoOwlSpiker** : *salutes 

 

**_EmoOwlSpiker_ ** _ left the chat _

 

**Tanakrap** : k then

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : I’m sorry but I just got this really horrible image of Bokuto saluting and then falling off a cliff into an abyss

 

**:I:w:a:i:z:u:m:i:** : did you have to

**:I:w:a:i:z:u:m:i:** : poor bokuto

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : y u make me cri m8

 

**Salty.salt** : your existence is what makes me cry

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : cry with joy i bet

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : heart beating so fast bc you in love son

 

**freckles.not.acne** : Tsukki are you cheating on me?

**freckles.not.acne** : Tsukkiiiiioiiiiioiiiii!

 

**Salty.salt** : kuroo, you’re my ex whether you like it or not

**Salty.salt** : and don’t get any ideas about hurting Yamaguchi because 

**Salty.salt** : I 

**Salty.salt** : will 

**Salty.salt** : FUCKING 

**Salty.salt** : MURDER 

**Salty.salt** : YOU

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : das harsh >:(

 

**Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : 2 bad, Iwa-chan and I are getting married next year

 

**:I:W:A:I:Z:U:M:I:** : Fuck that, gay marriage isn’t even legalized in japan yet

 

**Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : so mean Iwa-chan!

**Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : you told me that we would

**Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : you PROMISED

 

**:I:W:A:I:Z:U:M:I:** : may the gods of volleyball save me from this child

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : good luck with that

 

**Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : NOOOOOOOO

 

**Freckles.not.acne** : the struggle is real

 

**Tanakrap** : am i the only straight guy here

 

**SuckyWarrior2** : i believe that is the case, sorry tanaka

 

**Tanakrap** : dont worry… 

**Tanakrap** : eh… 

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : your the only person here with actual marriage rights though

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : if you think about it, that means that we won’t be able to adopt a child under a common last name… 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : I haven’t looked into the legal stuff but it’s possible that we can’t adopt merely because we are single

 

**Iwa_chan_is_my_mom** : help iwa chan has abandoned me

 

**Tanakrap** : oh

**Tanakrap** : that’s deep

**Tanakrap** : im sorry

**Tanakrap:** Kuroo

 

**IveAlwaysBeenANicePerson** : its ok, we’ll manage somehow I guess…

 

**Tanakrap** : yeah…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP KUROO (honestly why do I keep hurting him in all my fics)


	8. 10:22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao hinata

_ 10:22 _

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : yacci help what does ‘seldom’ mean

  
  


_ 10:25 _

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : HELP 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : please im begging u guys

 

**Diarrhea** : it means the same thing as ‘sometimes’

**Diarrhea** : now get back to class before i ban you from this week’s practice 

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : yessir

 

**Diarrhea** : good

 

**Krabbyomama** : no thats wrong it means the same thing as ‘cell’ and ‘dumb’ combined so it has to be a prison for stupid people

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : Wait im confused

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : kageyama’s answer makes more sense tho

 

**Tanakrap** : No Kageyama is wrong you can’t trust him in the hands of English

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : but I can’t trust you either

 

**Tanakrap** : I know you can’t trust me but I’m sure you can trust Daichi right

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : Ok im a go with daichi

 

**Krabbyomama** : no how could you betray me Hinata

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : agh im sorry

 

**Diarrhea** : GET BACK TO WORK GUYS

 

**Hi.Im.A.Short.Nat** : im sorry

 

**Krabbyomama** : sorry Daichi

 

**Diarrhea** : text during class again and you’re out of today’s afternoon practice


	9. 20:20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> autofill challenge by nishinoya

_ 20:20 _

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

 

**Diarrhea:** STOP THIS

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

 

**Diarrhea:** STOP THIS 

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

 

**Diarrhea:** WHO ARE YOU BOKUTO

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

 

**Tanakrap:** NISHINOYA I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hey

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** yeah?

 

**Tanakrap:** it’s called the autofill challenge

**Tanakrap:** so you look at the suggestions bar above the keyboard on your phone right

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** what about it

 

**Diarrhea** : Oh no

 

**Tanakrap:** So you just choose one of the boxes and you spam click it until you have a paragraph, and you send the paragraph

 

**Diarrhea** : do you have to do this in the group chat

**Diarrhea** : really 

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** oh i get it

 

**Tanakrap:** here we go

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** rolling thunder is op shit is nice job sonny boy how are you doing today i don’t feel good about it tastes horrible what the fuck is this definietly isn’t Kiyoko-san is so awesome oh my gooooooood save me asahiiiiii is such a wimp he needs more confidence? I have plenty! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA that was way too funny your memes are so funny leave the memes to me oh my god holds his rolling thunder is op shit? Where? What? Shjbglsdfugytakemhtvkef 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** oh wow hahaha

 

**Diarrhea:** save me from these people

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** hahahahahahahahahahahaha

 

**Tanakrap:** Nishinoya this is exactly what i expected from you lol

 

**Diarrhea:** GO TO THE OTHER GROUP CHAT OR I WILL KILL YOU 

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** o shite

 

**Tanakrap:** o shite is rite

**Tanakrap:** ba-dam-tss

**Diarrhea:** NOW.

**Diarrhea:** OR.

Diarrhea: ELSE.

 

**Tanakrap:** ok bi

 

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:** bye

**Hillary_Clinton_201666:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if the autofill challenge is a legit thing, but it's something my friends and I do so you know what ayyyy whatever it's a thing now.


	10. 10:17

_10:17_

 

 **Hillary_Clinton_201666:** YOOOOOOOOO

 **Hillary_Clinton_201666:** I FOUND THIS DEPRESSING SONG FROM AMERICA

 **Hillary_Clinton_201666** : MERCY

 **Hillary_Clinton_201666:** "WOULD YOU PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY HEART"

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idefk what I'm going to do with this
> 
> this is probably just going to be something that I update when I have writer's block with my other fanfics lol
> 
> Please check them out


End file.
